A multi-path arrival (“MPA”) procedure may allow air traffic controllers the flexibility to assign incoming aircraft to one of a number of predetermined, charted approach paths, such as multiple “trombone-style” paths to an extended runway centerline from one or more entry points. For aircraft flying a required navigation performance (“RNP”) approach, air traffic control (“ATC”) may assign an approach path and speed to the aircraft, based on optimal aircraft speed, spacing requirements, other approaching aircraft, arrival time, and the like. ATC may then turn their attention to other aircraft entering the airspace, thus reducing ATC workload, while allowing the aircraft to fly optimal or nearly optimal speeds and descents to an efficient final approach. For aircraft not flying an RNP approach, ATC can still assign the aircraft an optimal or near optimal approach path and vector the aircraft over the assigned approach path during the approach. Such MPA procedures may increase airspace capacity and simplify traffic control around high traffic airports through tighter sequencing of aircraft in the airspace. MPA procedures may further enhance on-time arrival and increase aircraft efficiency.
The effectiveness of an MPA procedure may depend on how well it is adhered to by aircraft. Once an approach path route is chosen for an aircraft and communicated to the flight crew, the flight crew has the burden of maintaining procedural awareness of their own assigned pathway/route as well as situational awareness regarding other aircraft operating in the airspace. While MPA procedures enhance efficiency of aircraft operation and airspace capacity, the number of different characteristics of each approach path/procedure along with aircraft being assigned to different trombones may negatively impact establishment of procedural and situational awareness. ATC has traditionally attempted to ease this task by requesting that the flight crew trail behind another aircraft, thus following a similar route as the preceding aircraft. Some flight crews may have been pre-conditioned to follow preceding aircraft unconsciously. With the high mix of different procedures and approach paths being assigned to aircraft in MPA environments, however, this approach may not be practicable.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.